


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 18

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: River</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 18

Kurt smoothes a blank label onto a bright red box and writes “Santana” on it in black sharpie.

Two more presents to go and then he’ll be done. He can hardly think of anything more satisfying than having all of his presents wrapped and ready a full two weeks before Christmas. It feels _great_.

He reaches for the boots he customized for Elliot and pauses, hand halfway to them. There’s a blast of noise from the other side of the apartment. 

Blaine’s music has been playing quietly as he watched over the pizza in the oven and put together salad to go with it, and occasionally Kurt would hear him hum along and smile.

This is something else. He's singing full voice now. Kurt pushes himself up off the floor and moves the curtain aside.

Halfway to the kitchen, he recognizes the song.

“Big wheel keep on turnin’! Proud Mary keep on burnin’! Rollin’, rollin’, rollin’ on the river!”

Blaine is singing at the top of his lungs, step-sliding and shimmying rhythmically across the floor, brandishing a wooden spoon.

Kurt steps laughingly into Blaine’s way, making his presence known, and Blaine halts mid-word. He doesn’t look embarrassed in the slightest, more delighted.

“Kurt! Hi!” He pecks Kurt on the mouth. “Done with your presents?”

“Not quite.”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow. “You said, and I quote, 'I am going to my room to wrap presents and I’m not coming out for anything or anybody unless they have somehow fallen to grievous bodily harm.'”

Kurt smiles widely. “Fiancés are the exception. I heard you singing and wanted to watch.”

Blaine’s eyes widen very slightly and his cheeks go pink.

“I- this song is almost over, but I think Teenage Dream might be next in this playlist. The presents can wait?” 

Kurt reaches down to lace their fingers together and rests his forehead against Blaine’s.

“The presents can wait.”

 


End file.
